De retour de Chicago
by LXS
Summary: Une idée comme une autre... Un petit lime... Un OS... Bonne lecture !


Auteur : LXS

Titre : De retour de Chicago

Disclamer : Ils sont ps à moi blablabla...

Attention ! Lime plus bas.

_**De retour de Chicago**_

Après avoir découvert que durant son enfance Derek avait été abuser. Je m'étais toujours dit que si dans cette équipe il y avait bien une personne forte qui refoulait ses sentiments c'était bien lui. Je savais qu'il cachait un terrible secret mais je n'arrivais pas trop à savoir ce que s'était.

Dès que l'on me dévoila ce secret, je me suis promis d'avoir une conversation avec lui. J'ai jouer un peu les psy, bien qu'il m'ait à plusieurs reprises envoyer sur les roses, il accepta de me rencontrer dans un endroit neutre, un restaurant.

Après le début du repas, il se mit à tout me raconter. Et plus il parlait plus le temps passait, ensuite je ne sais plus trop comment mais j'ai fini par me retrouver dans son appartement pour un café. Il m'a raconter toute sa vie, et au moment où il se trouvait une quelconque question j'essayais de lui répondre.

Alors que j'allais dans sa cuisine rincer ma tasse, il arriva derrière moi. Il passa ses mains autour de ma taille, je sursautais à cette douce étreinte n'étant pas très habitué à ce genre de tendresse de sa part.

_-Reid, je dois t'avouer que depuis mon retour de Chicago, en fait je rêve qu'on discute tous les deux. Même si tout ça m'a fait peur et atrocement mal de voir que vous soyez tous au courant. Je suis heureux de te savoir ici et maintenant !_

_-Derek ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ Demandais-je pas à l'aise.

_-J'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi, parce que Reid ... Je t'aime !_

Je suis surpris de cette déclaration. Je me met à rougir sous son baiser qu'il me dépose dans le cou. En y repensant bien cela fait plusieurs mois que je me sens attiré par Derek, J'ai tellement eu besoin de lui après qu'on m'ait enlever...

Et puis ici dans ses bras je me sens en sécurité, et bien. Je dois même dire que je suis à l'aise. Je souris, toute cette situation est tellement étrange. J'aime l'un de mes collègues, je sais qu'au bureau il nous faudra être prudent. Taire à jamais cette si passionnée relation, car oui, nous sommes tous deux passionnés par les attentes de l'autre.

Je crois que même si Derek ne m'avais rien dit il serait venu un jour où moi je lui aurais déclaré cette flamme ardente qui me consume depuis notre première enquête ensemble.

_-Derek !_ Dis-je tout haut, et je le sens se tendre contre moi. _Je t'aime aussi Derek._

Il se relaxe, il me retourne et avec une douceur infinie il me dépose un chaste baiser. J'ose timidement lui répondre, il sait que je n'ai jamais eu de relation avant lui, il est mon tout premier et je l'espère mon dernier, le seul et l'unique.

Il me regard avec un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs qui soit. Et je me remets à rougir.

_-Tu es adorable mon ange._ Dit-il en me caressant la joue. Et puis il m'embrasse de nouveau. Approfondissant tranquillement mon tout premier baiser.

J'ai le traque, et il le sent, il fait tout pour que je sois à l'aise. Il glisse ses mains sous ma chemise, et je frissonne à cette douce caresse. Je me tends ; Je ... Je n'ai jamais fais tout ça ... C'est trop ... Je sais pas, j'ai peur !

Il se recul, tout gêner.

_-Je suis désolé, je vais trop loin._

_-Non !_ Protestais-je, _enfin... C'est que..._

_-Tu n'as jamais franchi cette étape, et tu as peur ! Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, j'attendrais ... Je t'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il faudra._

_-Merci..._ Osais-je lui dire avec un sourire gêner.

Derek m'observe attentivement, je me sens rougir encore plus. Il est vrai que je ne me suis jamais retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Tout est nouveau et cette nouveauté est pour moi effrayante...

Il glisse tendrement sa main sur ma joue, je tremble.

_-Hey ! Spencer, calme toi. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal mon ange._

_-Pardonne moi, j'ai..._

_-Calme toi !_

Il m'embrasse tendrement, et tout ça me détend légèrement j'ai tellement peur de mal faire, et tout vas trop vite !

_-Spencer, je ne te pousse à rien, et je t'attendrais. Je t'aime trop pour te faire un mal quelconque. Tu m'es bien trop précieux pour que je fasse un mauvais pas avec toi !_

Il me rassure par ces paroles, et je me blotti contre lui. Nous allons dans le salon, Il m'installe confortablement dans le canapé. Et un souvenir vient hanter mon esprit. Je ne me souvenais pas de cela.

~Flash Back~

**Je viens de pénétrer dans une maison, mon oncle Peter se tient là devant moi, il me prend dans ses bras et me jette sur le canapé, que me veut-il ? Je ne comprend pas, que se passe-t-il ? Quel est l'éclat dans ces yeux marron ? **

**Il se met devant moi, et il m'empêche de respirer.**

_**-Ta mère n'a plus réellement toute sa tête, et mon frère est parti loin de toi parce que tu es un monstre ! Je vais devoir m'occuper de toi, mais tu as une assurance vie qui me permettrait de vivre un long moment sans plus travailler.**_

**J'étouffe, je cherche à fuir ses mains sur mon visage. Je veux de l'air. J'arrive a m'échapper de sa poigne, je me met à courir, dans sa maison et je trouve refuge à l'étage. Une pièce asser sombre, avec une porte qui ferme de l'intérieur. Je m'y glisse tout doucement la peur au ventre. **

**Je m'enferme là et je patiente, quelques jours plus tard. Je sais que je suis seul dans cette maison, et j'en profite pour partir. Je m'échappe et vais directement me cacher dans la maison familiale. **

~Fin du Flash Back~

Tout mon corps se tend. Et Derek le voit, il me rassure, et je lui raconte ce qu'il vient de se passer dans mon esprit, il me jure de s'occuper de cette affaire très sérieusement, il ne veut pas que je souffre. Malgré mon jeune âge j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses asser dure, mais moins que lui. Il parait tellement fort. Tellement sûr de lui. Son enfance à été plus difficile que la mienne et pourtant il garde le sourire.

Je suis trop fragile, je crois. Je l'embrasse de mon initiative, j'en ai marre d'être si effrayer à chaque nouveauté. J'ai besoin d'être enfin moi même, ne plus me cacher derrière mes connaissances et mon QI asser élever. Nous devons nous séparer, par manque d'oxygène. Je lui lance un regard brûlant, de désir.

_-Derek ?_

_-Oui mon ange ?_

_-Fais-moi l'amour... S'il te plait !_

_-Es-tu sûr de le vouloir ?_

_-Certain !_

Et pour appuyer ma demande je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Et ce soir là, le plus tendrement du monde, Derek prit possession de mon âme étendu là à ses pieds, offerte à ses mains, tout comme mon corps qu'il s'empresse de caresser. Tendrement d'abord puis avec un peu plus de passion au fil du temps. Il me déshabille doucement, observant chacun de mes gestes. Il a peur de mal faire, où d'aller trop vite, mais si la demande vient de moi alors il n'a pas à s'en faire. Je lui caresse la joue pour le rassurer, il me sourit, et me déshabille avec un peu plus d'entrain. Il est vrai que j'ai peur mais je le veux tellement, je veux lui offrir mon corps, encore et encore. Me voilà à présent nu, mon ventre se tord de douleur mais je sais ce que je veux et c'est de lui dont j'ai le plus besoin ! Et de cette soirée si belle, je sais que jamais il ne me quitterait.

Je sens sa main caresser mon visage, avant de se perdre sur le reste de mon corps. Je me redresse et délicatement le déshabille à mon tour. Et dans son appartement pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sent vivre et revivre alors qu'il se perd en moi avec passion et amour. Et mon corps qui réagit aux assauts du sien. Nous sommes enfin unis, nos âmes n'en formant plus qu'une seule. Je me sens entier et heureux. Derek Morgan sera à jamais le pilier de ma vie.

Je me souviendrais toujours de cette affaire douloureuse, et surtout de notre retour de Chicago. La nuit est pour moitier passée lorsque nous finissons par nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous savons que demain nous serons seulement, deux agents du F.B.I. Mais dans notre secret nous veillerons toujours l'un sur l'autre.


End file.
